


Serenity

by E_sha



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I am new to this fandom sorry, Post 2 X 16, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trek through the woods leads to solace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is very stale. I am new to this fandom and I am just trying to find my footing with these characters. Never the less, I hope everyone enjoys the story. All mistakes are mine.

Clarke had been walking through the woods for days. Out of habit, she’d take a glance over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her. The trees were quiet and still; she found it haunting in a way, but relaxing at the same time.

It was odd being alone, but it needed to be done. Her mission was complete. Her people were safe. Now it was time for her to find a place to start over. She was no longer Clarke of the sky people. Just Clarke would do.

Clarke took the time to enjoy the little things that she didn’t give a second glance the first time around. She smiled looking over blue neon flowers.

Life was fragile.

There was that word again. It was always in the back of her mind. She cried enough. She did what she had to do to save her people. Feeling her mouth going dry, Clarke continued through the forest that seemed to have asphalt instead of grass.

-

Clarke crossed over a bridge that displayed what used to be dilapidated features of a skyline.

A city.

She looked around for a name of it as she continued over the bridge. Her mouth went agape when she came upon a tattered sign placed on a large wall, which was one of many surrounding the city.

Clarke gulped. ‘Here we go.’ She thought as the large doors opened.

-

The city was beautiful. It reminded Clarke of the Greek cities that she’d seen in books on the ark.

She passed through looking curiously at the barters on the street selling goods; the colors of different fur blankets intrigued her. It was as if the city knew nothing outside of its walls.

There was a small part of Clarke that hoped that she wouldn’t be recognized. However, this was a place of solace for the grounders and soon enough someone would alert Lexa of her presence in the city.

Clarke stopped her wondrous gazing and set off for the capitol building. From where she was standing it looked welcoming right in the epicenter of everything, but she knew looks could be deceiving.

-

Everything here was ominous to Clarke.

Doors kept opening for her and no one threatened her life. In fact no one even talked to her. Not the guards that protected the Capitol building or Indra that flew by her on her way out of the building.

Clarke felt her heart slow as she walked up the stairs and down a long hallway to Lexa’s office.

When the doors opened, Clarke had to steel herself through them. She practically flinched when they closed behind her.

Lexa stood from her desk. She was in a red gown with a crown made up of branches on her head. Her face showed no signs of the war paint that she wore just days ago. Her appearance caused Clarke to feel underdressed.

“Welcome to Polis, Clarke.” The commander greeted. Her face still held the same stoic look as always.

“I did it.” Clarke replied. It was easier in the woods. She made peace with everything there, but here in front of Lexa she was breaking again.

Lexa moved to stand closer to the blonde. She looked into her eyes as she spoke, “You did what you had to do. It was war, Clarke. There was no way that you could’ve saved everyone.”

Clarke felt her eyes fill with tears. “I just- I uh- I just wanted to say that I understand why you took the deal.” She tried to calm her shaking, but she kept seeing the bodies plastered all over sector 5 of Mount Weather.

The brunette tried to remain as professional as possible, but even in times of peace people needed comfort. She brought Clarke into her arms. It was only a few seconds before she felt tears fall on her shoulders as the blonde cried.

Clarke pulled away after a few minutes. “I should probably go.” She said wiping her eyes.

“Nonsense, you just got here. As I remember you were invited to see the way in which my people live and I intend to keep that promise.” Lexa replied taking one of Clarke’s hands into her own.

She never knew Lexa held hands with anyone, but it was nice that a warrior’s hands could be just so soft.

“Are we going to talk about us?” Clarke asked looking into green eyes.

Lexa lightly swung her hand. “You told me that you were not ready. I can be patient as well as civil.” She joked.

Clarke smiled for the first time in what seemed like years. “I am ready, Lexa.”

“If you say so, then I have no other choice than to believe you. May I kiss you?” Lexa asked after looking at Clarke’s lips.

“Yes, you may.” Clarke replied feeling a sense of warmth settle in her heart. It was like she was back in the woods again, except this time she wasn’t searching for serenity, she was surrounded by it.

Lexa placed a soft kiss to the blonde’s lips. It was less about taking what she wanted and more about reassuring that the other girl was safe. When the commander pulled away, Clarke jutted out her bottom lip in a pout.

“None of that, we will have more time for that later. I believe I have a city to show you around.” Lexa said as held on to Clarke’s hand leading her out of the office.

If she had a choice to do it over again just to get to this very moment, Clarke would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic, feel free to follow me on Tumblr @iyeshaisriley or my sideblog: @weird-kid-writes-stuff and yell at me, so I can write more fic for y'all!


End file.
